


Mahina Hou

by Cattraine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left his pack and followed her because she was his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahina Hou

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this will go, if anywhere. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

He left his pack and followed her because she was his life.  
  
He had been betrayed by the woman he thought was his mate, but he couldn't abandon his beloved daughter, she has shown no sign of being able to shift, but her ability could be latent and not manifest until she hit puberty, and it was vital one of her kind stay near if that happened to teach her control and protect her. His kind are long lived, and his family one of the oldest packs in the Eastern United States--Pilgrims were not the only passengers on the Mayflower, and some of Danny's sire's kin predated the English settlers--they were Vikings. Although some of his uncles had urged him to simply take his child--they were more then willing to insure that Rachel 'disappeared'--her cuckolding of Danny was seen as an insult to the entire pack-- he could not bring himself to allow it. Granted, it would have made his life a lot easier, but Rachel was human, a fragile, weak creature and once precious to him and Danny took his oath  "To Serve and Protect" seriously.  
  
So, he packed up his meager possessions and followed the woman and her new husband to Hawaii. He had done his research and there were no established packs there, only a few pods of merfolk. Hawaii was a neutral zone to his kind. Still, he was careful to spray himself daily with odor neutralizer, despite the fact that it stung and clogged up his sensitive nostrils, so that he would not attract the attention of any of the lone wolves who lived there, or attract any aggressive nomads passing through. Many young Were were members of the armed forces, they made superb soldiers and mercenaries. The very last thing he needed was to get into a squabble over territory, especially since his new job was so high profile.  
  
He was horribly lonely. He missed the full moon gatherings and running with his pack, the excitement of the hunt --running until exhausted, then feeding on fresh venison until he could barely move and waking up in a massive 'dogpile' with his kin the next day. It was a myth that Were could only change during the full moon. A myth that had helped keep them from being slaughtered into extinction back in the day when the Inquisition ruled most of Europe. Now that myth kept them safe--werewolves, indeed! Tales to frighten children, werewolves were not real! He took care now to change here only during the full moon, although he longed to do it more often and it wasn't really healthy for him to maintain such rigid control of his wolf self.  Oahu was small and he could take no chances of discovery--his cub's safety depended on his control.  
  
So, he kept himself aloof from the kama 'aina and from his teammates. The outsider, the blond _haole_ , primly buttoned up in his shirt and rigidly collared by his tie--his professional armor and his reminder to always keep control of himself. No one realized his logic. If he could endure the over warm tailored shirts, the hated tie around his throat, the uncomfortable dress shoes in tropical climes--he could endure long days and nights of his 'human' skin. He longed to spend more time with his partner, but forced himself to smile and turn most of McGarrett's friendly invitations down. Steve was too smart, too observant and a trained killer. Better to keep him at a safe distance.  
  
Danny was all too well aware of his attraction to the lean, handsome SEAL. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice--give his heart to a human, only to have a blade plunged in it. Still, it was with real regret that he found himself turning Steve's friday night invitation for  beers at his house down, and he forced himself to turn away from the hurt in those puppy eyes and walk away. His wolf was too close under the skin tonight--Danny _itched_. He needed to get away so he could shift and run. Steve had been too close today, constantly in his space, smiling down at him, touching his arm, his shoulder. He had to put some space between then so he could breathe.  
  
So, he left Steve and his teammates celebrating the close of another successful case and drove quickly up into the hills. He left his car parked at a secluded spot in a park near the Waimea valley and slipped away into the forest. Once deep in the undergrowth, he undressed, left his clothing in a neatly folded pile under the roots of a tree, dropped to all fours and shifted. He whimpered a bit, it _hurt_ now because he did it so seldom, before standing and shaking out his thick, golden-brown fur furiously, bushy tail wagging happily as he breathed in the rich odors of the surrounding rainforest. He caught an intriguing scent and raced off into the undergrowth to explore.  
  
He happily trailed and chased a fat, half-grown wild boar piglet in circles around a moonlit clearing just to hear it's foolish snorts and squeals of alarm, before veering off to climb up on a ridge to moon gaze. Lonely and lost in his wolf self for the moment, he tipped his head back and gave a low, mournful howl. He was both horrified and exhilarated when a deep bass answer boomed up from the valley below.  Danny whined, torn between running away and standing his ground, but the other wolf was close--so close that to run now, would be taken as nothing short of cowardice or an insult. Danny was small in wolf form, but no coward, so he chose to stay. Dimly, he thought longingly of his far away pack.  
  
The intruder emerged onto the trail, out of the ferns and palmettos silently--a lean, midnight black shadow--much larger and more powerfully built then Danny. He stopped ten feet away and stood silently and they stared each other down, each sniffing carefully, trying to read each other's intentions via scent. Danny whined questioningly,and cocked his head, this wolf smelled strangely familiar, but he knew no wolves on Oahu. The other kept eye contact, even as he stepped closer and loomed over Danny--definitely an Alpha male. However, he made no threat display, no growls or flashing of incisors. Instead he maintained eye contact and dropped his head slightly, wagging his tail tentatively. Before he could control it, Danny was bouncing playfully forward with a happy yip, then back, an invitation to run, which the other immediately accepted, surging forward to bump shoulders with him. They snapped lightly at each other, with playful snarls, then the chase was on. They played and ran all night, taking turns chasing each other through the moonlit shadows.  
  
It was near dawn when they collapsed together, panting softly, in a furry heap in a soft nest of fern and tall native grasses. The human part of Danny was urging that it was time he slipped away, but the wolf side ruled him tonight and reveled in the friendly, lazy grooming the black wolf gave him, warm pink tongue carefully cleaning Danny's ears and muzzle. Danny was touch starved. They curled close together and before he realized it, Danny dozed off, stomach full of the tender rabbits they had hunted earlier. Feral rabbits were an invasive species in the islands. Unknown to him, his new friend kept a protective watch over his smaller companion for most of the night, pale eyes gleaming in the moonlight, before laying his big head down on the golden wolf's shoulder and dozing himself.  
  
Danny woke lazily, sleepily stretching his arms and legs in the mid-morning sunshine, he felt so good, so relaxed after his deep sleep that it was a moment before he realized exactly where he was and that he had a larger, male body curled protectively around him, a strong arm curved possessively around his naked waist. He stiffened and turned, and his eyes popped open to meet the amused hazel gaze of the man spooning him. His chin propped lazily on his hand, Steve McGarrett smirked smugly down at him, eyes crinkling at the no doubt stunned expression on Danny's face.  
  
"Good morning, Danno!"


End file.
